Brave
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: "You were always the brave one, Siri. This time it's my turn."


**Divination Assignment 3 – Characters holding hands [prompts: King and Lionheart; Regulus Black]**

* * *

><p>Howling ghosts – they reappear<br>In mountains that are stacked with fear  
>But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.<br>And in the sea that's painted black,  
>Creatures lurk below the deck<br>But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.

- King and Lionheart, by Of Monsters and Men

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

It was an icy cold hand that clenched painfully around his heart, constricting every movement until even breathing began to feel like a chore.

Kreacher had been called today, summoned by the master of his favourite master. He had gone unwillingly, as if he knew the consequences of his actions. He had watched Kreacher's pleading eyes stare at him before the harsh crack of the house elf's apparition created an immense distance between them.

He knew what was coming. He knew what he needed to do, but before that, he still had one last thing. One last bit of selfishness that he could not resist.

He found Sirius laughing with his friends near the Black Lake. He felt jealousy seeping through his fear as he wished he could be as lighthearted and carefree as his older brother was.

It simply wasn't fair. _Sirius_ was older. _He_ should be the one shouldering all the responsibility, _risking_ himself for the welfare of everyone else. Not him. He was the younger son. He should have been protected like most second children were.

He shook away those thoughts. He had always been the serious one, ever since they were children. He could never selfishly take away Sirius' childishness. That was the one thing he had always relied on when things got too much. He knew that Sirius would always hang on to everything he had learned to believe in. Sirius was stronger than him in that regard.

He had been so very, very weak.

It didn't matter though. There was no longer any time to regret his actions and decisions. The time for that had long passed. He could only make do with the precious amount of time he had left.

"Sirius?"

His voice wasn't loud, but it carried over to the laughing Gryffindors causing them to face him. There must have been something in his expression that prevented Sirius from making a ridiculous comment as Sirius only exchanged a glance with his friends before standing.

"Reg? Is there a problem?"

Sirius had always insisted on the butchered version of his name ever since they had been children. In the beginning he had tried to fight the silly nickname, but he had soon given up after being faced with Sirius' incredible stubbornness. It had been something he had grown fond of over the years, not that he was ever going to tell Sirius that.

He shook his head. "No. There isn't anything wrong."

His eyes flickered behind Sirius' back, where the three Gryffindors were attempting to listen to their conversation. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of them listening to him. They had never showed any interest before, and even though he knew without a doubt not even Sirius would understand his words until after it was too late, he didn't like it. It set him on edge.

Walking a little away from the group, he turned to see Sirius following him. It was almost like they were children again, except he had been following Sirius that time. Impulsively, he grabbed Sirius' hand, not caring about the gaggle of girls who began giggling as they passed.

Sirius tried to tug his hand back, but this time it was him who refused to let go. He allowed himself a wry grin as he realized just how much the tables had turned.

"Siri."

He had stopped calling Sirius by this childish nickname several years ago, but this time it felt appropriate. The name caught Sirius' attention at once, and the tugging stopped.

He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Black Heir ring that his father had given to him mere days ago. He slipped the ring into Sirius' hand, and covered both his hands over it.

Sirius looked startled.

"Promise me that you will never change, that you will never stop fighting for what you believe it right. Promise me you will never forget who you are."

The request seemed to throw Sirius off guard for a moment.

"Of course not, why would I want to change when I saw that hot Sixth Year Ravenclaw eyeing me up only yesterday?"

He chuckled lightly as Sirius put a mock outraged expression on his face.

"You were always the brave one, Siri. This time it's my turn."

His lonely footsteps echoed around the corridor. He could imagine Siri's slightly confused expression as he stared down at the ring that lay in his palm innocently.

He hated doing this to him, but he didn't have a choice. If he told Siri, he knew Siri would go himself, sacrifice himself for the brother that never showed even a shred of emotion in the past seven years.

He could never do that to Siri. This was his decision.

The fear surrounding his heart eased for a moment, as purpose filled it.

This wasn't for him, but for the brother that was the Gryffindor he had always wanted to be.


End file.
